As extensible markup language (XML) becomes more prevalent for moving data between applications, particularly over the Internet, popular applications have implemented web-related capabilities (e.g., document publishing to the web) through the use of XML. One such application is MICROSOFT EXCEL offered by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash. XML lists were introduced to display XML payload data conforming to a predetermined schema. Typically, the relationship between the XML payload data and the makeup of an XML list is defined by an XML map, which is part of the spreadsheet workbook definition. The XML map may determine the location of an XML list in the workbook, the number of columns that will be mapped, and the type of element or attribute associated with each column. An XML Spreadsheet (XMLSS) file describes the spreadsheet workbook, including all XML lists that the workbook contains. Elements of the predetermined schema are mapped onto a grid to create a mapped XML list, with each row representing a node instance of the payload data. Generally, the schema defines the shape of the XML payload data.
In order for a spreadsheet application to provide effective interactivity over the Internet, the spreadsheet application must ensure that a given workbook is loaded and displayed over a network as it would be on a stand-alone system. A critical part of this fidelity is the mapping of payload data into XML lists. Such mapping requires the use of a predetermined schema.
Unfortunately, the reliance of a predetermined schema to map XML payload data to an XML list may be problematic. For example, if the schema is unavailable or corrupt the data may not be properly mapped. Additionally, applying a schema to payload data and XML lists may require intensive processing by a computer processing unit (CPU). Such a burden to the processor may be impractical or disadvantageous for computing systems such as servers or hand-held devices.
Mapping payload data to a spreadsheet list without the use of a schema may be difficult because of the complexity of mapping nested tables. Nested tables are often used to display intricate payload data so that a table may comprise multiple tables (e.g., sub-tables). The recursive nature of nested tables allows for the display of interrelated payload data.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system and method for mapping payload data to a spreadsheet list without the use of a schema.
There is also a need in the art for a system and method for mapping payload data to a spreadsheet list without the use of a schema, wherein the result is substantially similar to data mapping with a schema.
Further, there is a need in the art for a system and method for mapping payload data to a spreadsheet list while supporting the implementation of nested tables, without the use of a schema.